Some tasks require self-contained breathing systems in which air is recycled. Such systems include masks through which a wearer observes his or her surroundings, as well as communicates with those in the vicinity, such as co-workers. Closed-circuit breathing apparatus masks can be worn for long periods of time, during which moisture can build up in the recycled air due to perspiration and the moisture present exhaled air and result in condensation on the inside of such masks.
Conventional methods of mitigating condensation that collects on the inside of a mask used in a closed-circuit breathing apparatus include the application of an anti-fogging compound. Using this type of compound can be unwieldy in a system that has to be cleaned and sterilized after each use. A means that allows for removing the condensation on the inside of such masks is needed that is convenient, unobtrusive, and if possible, light weight and robust.
Desirable is a means for mounting a sound amplifier on a mask used in a closed-circuit breathing apparatus that is robust, well-placed, and does not add extra weight to the mask. Ideal would be a combination of a means for removing condensation on the inside of a mask with such a means for mounting a sound amplifier in a closed-circuit breathing apparatus that makes the mask easier to use and wear by providing the needed functionality while adding a minimum amount of weight.